dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Chun Ho Jin
| Imagem=Arquivo:ChunHoJin_180px.jpg | Nome= 천호진 / Chun Ho Jin (Cheon Ho Jin) | CidadeNatal=Busan, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=09/09/1960 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator e empresário | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 천호진 / Chun Ho Jin (Cheon Ho Jin) *'Profissão:' Ator e empresário *'Data de Nascimento:' 09/09/1960 *'Local de Nascimento:' Busan, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Signo:' Virgem *'Educação:' Colégio Paichai High School, desistiu da Universidade Inha (Departamento de Química) *'Hobbies:' Golfe *'Familia:' Pai/Lutador profissional Chun Gyu Doek *'Agencia:' J.Wide-Company Dramas *My Golden Life (KBS2, 2017) *The Rose of Sharon Has Bloomed (KBS1, 2017) *Man to Man (JTBC, 2017) *Chicago Typewriter (tvN, 2017) *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015) *Blue Bird's House (KBS2, 2015) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion (JTBC, 2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Hooray for Love (MBC, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child (KBS2, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) *Kkangsooni (EBS, 2004) *Pure Heart (KBS2, 2001) *Tough Guy's Love (KBS2, 2000) *Legends of Love (SBS, 2000) *People's House (KBS1, 1999) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Love in Your Bosom (MBC, 1994) *Black Self-Portraits (검은 자화상) (KBS2, 1992) *Drama Games - Father's Cup (아버지의 술잔) (KBS2, 1992) *Autumn flowers in Winter Trees (가을꽃 겨울나무) (KBS2, 1991) *Humble Men (고개숙인 남자) (MBC, 1991) *Woman's Times (여자의 시간) (KBS2, 1991) *Near the Valley (가까운 골짜기) (KBS2, 1991) *Thorn Flower (가시나무꽃) (KBS2, 1990) *Pa Chun Moo (파천무) (파천무) (KBS1, 1990) *What the Women Live (여자는 무엇으로 사는가) (MBC, 1990) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS, 1990) *Drama Games - Waiting People (기다리는 사람들) (KBS2, 1990) *Merry Go Round (회전목마) (KBS1, 1989) *The Memoirs of Lady Hyegyeong (MBC, 1988) *Whoa Hey Whoa Hey (훠어이 훠어이) (KBS2, 1988) *Encounter (만남) (MBC, 1988) *Best Seller Theater - The Midday Of Youth (청춘의 한낮) (MBC, 1986) *Detective Chief Inspector (수사반장) (MBC, 1971-1989) Filmes *Broker (2016) *Lucid Dream (2016) *Veteran (2015) *The Chosen: Forbidden Cave (2015) *The Treacherous (2015) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *Horny Family (2013) *My Way (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Enemy at the Dead End (2010) *Miss Gold Digger (2007) *Shim's Family (2007) *Vampire Cop Ricky 2 (2007) *The Ghost Theater (2006) *A Dirty Carnival / Mean Streets (2006) *Daisy (2006) *Vampire Cop Ricky (2006) *My Lovely Week (2005) *Blood Rain (2005) *Crying Fist (2005) *Doll Master (2004) *The Big Swindle (2004) *Temptation of Wolves / Romance of Their Own (2004) *Spirit of Jeet Kune Do: Once Upon a Time in High School (2004) *Double Agent (2003) *2009: Lost Memories (2002) *Models (1997) *Soldier on Leave (1990) *Oseam (1990) Prêmios *'1992 28º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Ator de TV Estreante (Love on a Jujube Tree) Trivia *Ele é o CEO da Mandeulgo Company Links Externos *Profile (nate) *Profile (daum) *Wikipedia Coreana Categoria:KAtor